


Four Times

by mistresscurvy



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco, The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Edging, First Time, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are four unconnected ficlets that were inspired by this VERY NSFW <a href="http://www.xtube.com/watch.php?v=qgFa9-C747-">edging porn</a>. Thanks to herm_ette for posting the link, and rivers_bend for the Adam/Tommy plot bunny. ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times

They've been working up to this for a while now, and what surprises Adam the most is how eager he is to just touch Tommy again.

Adam knows Tommy wants to come untouched, and he does, cock flushed dark red. But at the sight of Tommy's cock pulsing out come without a hand on him, Adam loses the battle with himself and gives in to his desires.

He wants to _play._

Tommy twitches under his hands, arms tensing up as Adam lightly strokes over his cock with his fingertips. He moves up to Tommy's nipples when it's obviously too much, watching with delight as Tommy comes again at that stimulation.

It's clear that Tommy is far beyond speech at the moment, his breathing labored and its own form of communication, but Adam came half an hour ago and doesn't quite have Tommy's remarkable refractory period. But what he does have is his voice.

"You gonna come again for me?" he murmurs into Tommy's ear, fisting around his cock when Tommy nods against his face. "Come on, come on, baby." He takes his hands away again from Tommy's cock, feeling the way Tommy's entire body goes stiff against his own, bracing for the next orgasm. When he comes this time it almost sounds painful, the way it's wrung out of his body, come dripping steadily down his cock onto the floor. He can't stop shaking, and Adam brings his arms up around his torso, supporting him as best he can as Tommy melts back against him, boneless.

Adam kisses over the side of his face, somehow resisting the urge to touch Tommy all over, knowing that his skin is far too sensitive for even the lightest touch at the moment.

He can wait.

* * *

Frank comes almost the second Gerard touches his dick, the orgasm barely even making a dent. He's still panting against Gerard's ear, almost whining with need, his cock jumping against even the lightest pressure from Gerard's hands.

"I've got you," Gerard says, his face pressed up against Frank's cheek, and Frank nods against him, biting down on his lip in an attempt to keep his need inside.

Frank's always like this during the lead-up to the full moon, her pull over him stronger and different than it is for Gerard. But Gerard will be the alpha for Frank in whatever way he needs, and this is just as important as anything else.

Switching back and forth between Frank's cock and his nipples, he coaxes two more orgasms out of Frank, watching to see if either of them land and really make a difference for Frank, but he's still tense as fuck, his entire body strung out from the moon, desire coursing through him. Gerard is patient though, talking his mate through it as Frank gulps down breath after breath, his fists braced up on the bed, and as Gerard continues to pet over his cock, stroking under the head before taking him full in hand and focusing on the shaft, his gasps change.

"Yeah, that's it, come on," Gerard says as Frank finally releases some of his tension, coming again like it's being punched out of him, collapsing back into Gerard's arms. He gives Frank a moment, breathing with him as Frank pushes his nose against Gerard's cheek, words slurred as he asks Gerard for what he needs.

Gerard knows exactly what he's asking for, incoherent or not, and he pulls Frank back with him onto the bed and turns him onto his front.

He kisses the back of Frank's neck as he slowly presses inside, Frank hot and tight around him. "I've got you, love," he says, biting down on Frank's neck right where it meets his shoulder.

Frank moans.

* * *

At this point Spencer's been touching him for so long, his hands so light and steady all over his body, traveling up and down his torso and over his legs and balls and cock, that when Brendon actually starts to come he barely registers the sensation at all.

He feels it rolling through him, but there's no satisfaction at the end of it, his body still so wired and oversensitized and on edge that he doesn't even know what he wants. Spencer keeps playing with his cock, batting it around and rubbing over the skin with his fingertips, which feels amazing for a moment and then quickly turns the corner into too much. But just the lightest pinch to his nipple makes him gasp and come again, legs twitching a bit from the intensity, and suddenly he can handle the direct contact again.

Panting, he tries to tell Spencer what he wants, but Spencer shushes him, wrapping his hand around Brendon's cock. "I'll get you there," Spencer says, breath ghosting over Brendon's ear, and so Brendon just focuses back on breathing, on not passing out from the pleasure and the need that's still overwhelming him. He hasn't stopped coming, the orgasm like a wave that breaks and then recedes, ready to crash back up onto the shore again, but he can feel that it's changing, coming on stronger and stronger this time.

His body tensing, he tips his head back onto Spencer's shoulder, bracing his body against Spencer's solid frame, trusting that he'll keep him upright, won't let them collapse. Spencer's hands are so steady, so fucking perfect as he touches Brendon just like he wants, like even Brendon himself can't, flicking a nipple before Brendon is even aware that he wants it, and suddenly the full force of the orgasm he's been riding hits him, overtaking him as he shudders and pulses in Spencer's arm, his blood pounding in his ears. Distantly he feels Spencer's arm over his chest, bracing him up, and he can hear sounds of reassurance from Spencer's mouth but can't distinguish individual words.

He can hear the love in them, though.

* * *

Marcus can't remember the last time he felt so unfamiliar with his own body.

His entire life up to this point had been about mastering his physical limitations to achieve whatever goal was set out in front of him. He was accustomed to succeeding.

But that was before he gave himself over to Esca's hands, to his touch and his words as they spilled out of his mouth as steadily as the seed that leaked from his own prick.

He tries even now to regain control over his own reactions, breathing as steadily as he can, like he's in a foot race and needs to match his breath to each strike of his heel upon the ground. But Esca touches his nipple again, so lightly, and he shudders instantly, the sticky floor between his feet the clearest indication of his powerlessness.

"Do you trust me?" Esca asks suddenly, his mouth brushing against Marcus's ear even as his hands twist more firmly around his length, calluses rubbing almost to the point of pain. Marcus moves into the touch, heedless of the discomfort, just wanting more.

Afraid that he will attempt to speak and moan instead, Marcus nods against Esca's neck, legs tensing up at the way his hands work over him, so unlike anything Marcus has ever done to his own body.

Esca's lips drag over his face, making him shiver. "Then let go, Marcus."

He does, his body melting back against Esca's as he breaks apart finally, allowing Esca to do for him what no other man ever has. He lets himself voice his pleasure, panting and moaning as Esca takes him past where he ever thought he'd be willing to go at the request of another.

For a moment they're silent together, bodies shifting against each other. Marcus tries to regain his sense of self as an individual alone. "I trust you," he says finally, the tone of his own voice unfamiliar in this moment, and he feels it when Esca smiles against his neck.


End file.
